


The Seer's Truth

by Liana_Slane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gift Exchange, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Slane/pseuds/Liana_Slane
Summary: Everyone in Asgard is told of their soulmate when they reach maturity. Unfortunately for Loki, his assigned mate isn't who he expected. Pre-Thor AU. Exchange Fic.





	The Seer's Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Love_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/gifts).



> To Eternal Love Song. I did my best to fill your prompt for a soulmate AU. It's been fun writing Lokane again after all this time. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_She couldn’t be serious_. Loki stood with a stiff back and folded arms. His foot tapped in a steady rhythm as he waited for Frigga to exit the seers’ chamber. _A Midgardian of all people?_

The door slid open with quiet grace and his mother rushed across gilded tiles, her steps echoing through the vast hall like the quickened beat beneath his ribcage.

“Well?” he demanded, forgetting his place.

“It’s not a mistake, my son.”

He grunted and spun to face the endless palace walls.

“So, Thor gets to marry an Asgardian, but I don’t. The monster isn’t good enough to wed one of your own, is that it?”

Frigga placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

“Loki, you know the seers only pass along the truth, which is no more their choice than your own. It has nothing to do with who you are. To me you are of our flesh and blood, and so much more.”

“Cold flesh and foreign blood. A monster who will choose his own fate,” he said as he strode away, leaving Frigga to stand in silence.

What a perfect week—to be told of his Jotun origins, then forced into an arranged marriage with his supposed soulmate…who ended up being a mortal. Loki never liked the idea of marriage in the first place, but being denied the same experience as Thor made his blood run hot.

He stormed out of the palace and across the Bifrost, his temper growing with each stride. Insult her, reject her, or even cut her from his future. There were so many options. It was laughable how easy it would be to spit in the face of destiny.

“Send me to her,” Loki demanded as he stopped face to face with Heimdall, a frigid ocean wind whipping up from the depths to sting his skin.

“Who?” The Guardian’s eyes sparkled through his serious demeanor.

“You know who,” he said, a growl playing at his lips. “My soulmate.”

He held his head high and rested his palm against the hilt of his dagger.

“Send me to Jane Foster.”

* * *

“I’ll take the sea bass,” a nasal voice croaked. The man smiled a crooked smile at the wait staff as he waved the menu in her face.

“Sea bass…” mumbled the woman across the table. “It’s always sea bass.”

“Not a fan? Fun fact! One of the most commonly eaten bass is black sea bass, which is part of the seagrouper family, Serranidae.”

 Loki scoffed and narrowed his eyes as he observed. His “soulmate” was on a date with an insipid male specimen. Is that how Midgardian men courted their mates? With animal facts? At least she had the decency to look unamused.

Tired of watching from the shadows, he approached his target.

“You may leave now,” he said, staring down the man who sat across from Jane.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused,” he cut him off and pulled a nearby chair over to his soulmate’s side then straddled it. He crossed his arms over the top and settled his sight on Jane.

“Um, but…okay.” the guy muttered before scuttling off.

Her heated gaze bore into him, and for once he didn’t have a barb leaping from the tip of his tongue. Something about Thor finding a mate, and the girl’s honey eyes meeting his own, brought his desire to conquer bubbling to the surface. He could win her heart if he wanted. Easy. Whatever the mortals could do, he could do better. It’s not like he wanted her, anyway. It was the principle!

“Did you know some equines of Asgard boast up to eight appendages?” The moment it left his lips, he cringed.

She choked on her laughter, which quickly turned into a coughing fit. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but thanks for interrupting.” After a quick sip of water, she scooted her seat back and stood. “You’re lucky it was a blind date. Now, please, leave me alone.”

Loki frowned. Sure, he had spouted nonsense, but even the women in Asgard fawned over him. Not to the degree they doted on Thor, but he still drew plenty of attention. Jane had barely given him a second glance.

There was no way she got to have the last word. He rose and followed her out the door of the restaurant, sticking to the shadows. Her strides were short, delicate even, but calculated. It wasn’t hard to trail her to her home then to work after. He watched her work for hours, running calculations and tinkering with theories.

 _What sort of mysteries flow through her mind_?

Her frame stiffened and he held his breath.

* * *

The hairs on her nape stood on end, sending a chill down her small frame. Jane glanced at her watch, noting that it was past two in the morning. She had lost track of time before, but it felt different somehow. She couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.

She stuffed her notes into her bag and looked around the dimly lit lab. The quiet had always been her sanctuary. Unplugging her laptop from the wall, she moved to pack it up, only to halt mid-step. She frowned as she glanced around again.

“Is someone there?” She clutched the computer tight to her chest.

“Hello, Jane Foster.”

The strange, masculine voice in her ear made her jump. She squealed and swung the laptop as she spun toward the sound. A sickening crack filled the space, and a dark figure crumpled to the floor.

Had she killed a man? _Shit_.

But for all she knew, he could be a serial killer. Jane’s whole body shook. He wasn’t moving.

Setting the murder weapon on the table, she shoved a hand into her purse and rummaged around in an attempt to retrieve her phone. Every couple seconds, she peeked over her shoulder to keep an eye on the body.

Time dragged on, each moment holding an eternity.

One.

_Still there. Where is my damn phone?_

Three.

_He’s still not moving. I must be stronger than I thought._

Six.

_I swear to god, purses are the true black holes of the universe._

Eight.

_No body. Fuck! Where did he go?_

She grabbed her keys instead, wrapping her fingers around each one—pointy side up. Holding her makeshift weapon, she spun in slow circles as she inched toward the exit. The air tasted stale and beads of sweat formed on her temple.

“Despite your display of violence, we still need to talk, Miss Foster.”

The man stepped out from the darkness. With pale skin covered in leather from head to toe, black locks, and narrowed eyes, he looked like some kind of crazy vampire biker. One she had seen before…

“You!”

He nodded and took several steps forward.

“Stop! Stay back,” she said, brandishing her spiked keys like brass knuckles. “I can’t believe you followed me, you psycho.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He advanced another step.

“I find that hard to believe,” she said, contemplating if she could make a run for it.

His slow steps morphed into a burst of speed as he dashed toward her. Jane swung her keys at his face, expecting to draw blood. The serrated metal sliced through air and the image of his body dissipated like a Made-for-TV magic trick.

Her eyes grew wide. _How?_

Two strong arms grabbed her from behind and forced the keys from her hand. They fell to the tile below with a clatter. He turned her to face him, and she met his stare with as much confidence as she could muster.

“I don’t know who you are, or how you did that trick, but I don’t want any part of this.”

“If you’d stop being stubborn for a second and listen to me, I could explain.”

“Explain? You attacked me!”

He sighed and loosed his grip.

“I’m from Asgard. Another realm.”

The pounding beat of her heart increased. Fear colliding with hope made for a strange concoction.

“Are you saying the Einstein-Rosen Bridge is real?”

“The what?” He crossed his arms. “Never mind, that. I came here to find you because we are soulmates.”

“And how do you know that?” she asked, playing along for her safety. Possible serial killer and mentally ill. Great.

“The seers are never wrong, as much as I’d like them to be at times.”

“Okay, well thanks for letting me know. Unfortunately, I don’t have any interest in finding my soulmate today, so if you don’t mind letting me go now.” She knelt down to retrieve her keys, keeping her eyes trained on him the entire time.

“I am Loki, heir to the throne of Asgard, and you will stay and listen.”

“Does your realm not know the meaning of no thanks?”

He sighed and grabbed her wrist with a gentle grip and pulled it toward his own.

“Let me prove it to you.”

“What does that entail?”

“Touch your palm to mine and the soulmarks will appear.”

The serial killer magician might play a trick on her, but if it would get him to let her leave, it was worth a shot.

In one trembling motion, she pushed her hand against his.

Jane gasped. Energy like liquid fire rushed through her veins as glowing magic spread from her fingertips, up her arms, and into her chest. Her own heartbeat filled her ears, but more than that, the sound of his heart pounded in time with hers.

“What…what was that?” she murmured.

“I don’t know, but it felt amazing,” he said, short of breath.

Loki flipped their palms over at the same time to reveal...nothing.

Her skin looked the same peachy color as always. No unusual marks marred its surface. Aside from her racing pulse, everything had returned to normal. Jane swallowed hard against her dry throat.

“See, not soulmates.”

“But…” His brow creased and he stared at his palm as if it had betrayed him. “Strange, yet as I had hoped. I need to borrow you to prove it to them.”

“Hey, we had a deal!”

“I never agreed, besides, it won’t take long.”

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. “Take us home, Heimdall.”

She gripped his body for dear life as their surroundings faded away, replaced by a tunnel of fragmented light encapsulated within a broad expanse of space. Tears of wonder slid down her face and words stuck in her throat like glue.

 _Beautiful_.

Jane attempted to steady herself as they landed. The cosmic display had morphed into a foreign land. It hadn’t been a lie. Another realm existed, and she was on it!

“What is this place?” She stared slack-jawed at a sky filled with stars and golden towers jutting toward the heavens.

“Welcome to Asgard.”

* * *

“And that’s why the seers were wrong after all, Mother. I told you, I should be marrying an Asgardian, not a mortal.”

Jane shifted in her chair.

Frigga chuckled and leaned forward to place a soft touch on Loki’s cheek. “My dear boy, what makes you think you two aren’t connected?”

“No soulmarks! See?” He flipped his hand over and back several times. “Nothing.”

“That’s because you weren’t born of Asgard, Loki.”

“Must you remind me?” He gritted his teeth.

“You will never have a soulmark because you received a Jotun blood bond, instead.”

“A…blood bond?”

“If you hadn’t rushed out of here, I would’ve told you. It’s the strongest bond two souls could possibly have. For centuries Jotuns have had magic tied to their blood. It’s their life force. And bonding is no different. Once you touch, it’s activated.”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. What had he gotten himself into?

“How are we meant to be soulmates? I’m human,” Jane said.

“It’s his blood’s magic that binds you. A bond strong enough to lead him to his perfect match, no matter your origin.”

“Maybe the magic chose wrong.” He lied. That’s what he was best at—lies and trickery. She intrigued him. Perhaps it was her fiery nature, or the electric feeling he got when they touched.

“So, what now?” Jane asked.

“Courting may be a good place to start,” his mother said with a smile.

“I don’t—” The door to the seers’ chamber flew open, the commotion cutting him off.

“Good news, Frigga!” The seer announced. “Their first child is due next year. A little girl!”

Jane looked mortified. Loki turned white. Frigga jumped up, laughing and clapping her hands together.

“This is moving a little fast for my taste,” he said.

“Fast for you? I’m the one who apparently has to birth some alien baby in a world far, far away. By the way, I’m still deciding if you’re a serial killer.”

He tried to glare but failed, smirking at her response. Perhaps his mother was onto something.

“I promise not to murder anyone on our first date.”


End file.
